


Fortemps Manor - The Pillars

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinktober, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sieghart may have one (1) good day, Soft!!!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: Kinktober Day 1 - Baths“Pray accompany your guest to the bath chambers, will you, Lord Haurchefant?” Sieghart teased him in his best pompous voice. “I really need a warm bath right now.”“It’d be my honor, Warrior of Light.” He got up reaching his hand out to the Hyur, who promptly took it.OrMutual pining WoL and Haurchefant get it on in the bathtub.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fortemps Manor - The Pillars

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way longer than I expected.  
> Day 1 of kinktoberrr yay, never done kinktober before, cheer me on please. <3
> 
> The kinktober list I went with was this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580

Haurchefant Greystone had no business being as kind and as sweet as he was. He welcomed Sieghart into the Fortemps estate with a smile so warm it could probably melt the entirety of Coertas’ frozen terrain all by itself. Gods, Sieghart was in too deep.

He couldn’t allow this, he couldn’t allow himself to grow fond of someone like this again. Losing Thancred in Ul’dah was far too painful. Sieghart sighed with the memory, he had cried enough, he had been through the difficult mourning process after losing his dearest comrades after the bloody banquet. But he couldn’t stop himself, he wondered what could have been, he wondered if Thancred knew that Sieghart never stopped loving him if he knew that what Lahabrea did to him was not his fault. So much was left unsaid between them, which was weird because neither of them knew when to shut their mouths.

“Come, my friend, I will show you to the guest room,” Haurchefant said and Sieghart smiled before answering with his signature nod.

Haurchefant was different, it was if he had no fear of showing his emotions. Never once feeling ashamed to admit how proud he was of the Warrior of Light, how thankful he was, how much he admired him. He was bold but not in the same way Sieghart was, Sieghart was bold as a facade for his insecurity, but Haurchefant was bold because that’s how he was.

“Twelve, Haurchefant this chamber’s huge!” Sieg looked wide-eyed at the suite before him, then to his friend. “Am I sharing it with Alphinaud?”

“Oh no, we got him another one, don’t worry yourself none.” the elezen chuckled as they entered the room.

“Good, he snores way too much, that kid.” He commented “I’m going to jump on the bed”

It was irresistible, the bed looked so fluffy, warm, and comfortable. Sieghart wasn’t asking permission, only warning him what he was about to do. And so he did, Haurchefant observing the Hyur getting a running start before throwing himself on the mattress, he smiled shaking his head and closing the door to the quarters.

He had slept with Haurchefant before, well ‘slept with’ was a strong term. They made out a few times in Camp Dragonhead and once gave each other handjobs. Haurchefant probably knew he slept around a lot, at this point most people knew, he /was/ a bard after all, if anything Sieghart started sleeping around even more because of Haurchefant, as he kept trying to fuck away his feelings for the Elezen.

Haurchefant approached the bed, the bard laid still looking at the ceiling as if analyzing the details of the wall, the mattress dipped with the weight of the elezen sitting beside him. His hands found the strands of light pink hair, stroking it and brushing it away from Sieghart’s face.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Sieghart blurted out before he could stop himself

“Oh, is the bed that good?” Haurchefant quipped

Sieg let’s out a snort and pushes his friend away playfully and called him “arsehole”. He couldn’t decide if he wanted his confession to be taken seriously or not, he couldn’t afford to think too much about that, it was cold, he needed a bath. Sieg sat up, rolling his shoulders a bit hearing them crack.

“Pray accompany your guest to the bath chambers, will you, Lord Haurchefant?” Sieghart teased him in his best pompous voice. “I really need a warm bath right now.”

“It’d be my honor, Warrior of Light.” He got up reaching his hand out to the Hyur, who promptly took it.

\------

“Okay I think it’s hot enough,” Sieghart said after checking the temperature with his hand. They were both undressed, Haurchefant was already sitting inside as Sieghart entered, slowly sinking into the warm water with a sigh. Sieg felt the elezen’s hands snake around his waist, resting his chin on the top of the bard’s head.

“Surely you understand, I don’t expect anything in return for my hospitality, my dearest friend.” the commander said.

“Are you insane?” Sieghart accused, genuinely surprised. “I can slut my body for favors but not my heart. You don’t believe that I love you?” he turned to face the taller man.

“I… I didn’t dare hope you would return my feelings.”

“Listen to me, you absolute fool” he held Haurchefant’s face in his hands “I’m in love with you, you are the kindest, the strongest and the bravest man, you’re gracious, beautiful. I simply adore you, Haurchefant.” Before the elezen could say anything he pressed their lips together.

Sieghart almost felt angry at him, but he felt so happy his feelings for the commander were reciprocated he just wanted to hold him close and never let go. He felt Haurchefant’s smile against his lips, he opened his mouth, deepening their kiss.

He felt the elezen’s long fingers slide along his back, pulling Sieg closer and onto his lap. The warmness was overwhelming, the water temperature, Haurchefant’s hot mouth against his. He started grabbing Sieghart’s ass, squeezing it in his hands as the Hyur ground himself against him.

“By the fury, Sieghart, I don’t think I will ever allow you away from arms again…” he murmured “You belong to me, dearest.”  
“I do.” Sieg sighed as he started feeling the Elezen’s finger tracing his entrance, Haurchefant trails his kisses to his neck sucking a mark onto his pale skin, kissing it gently proud of his work. “Please, Haurchefant…”

“Hm… You make the most delightful sounds, beloved” He whispered into his ear, one of his hands holding his asscheeks apart while the other one started working a finger into the bard. “I wanted you for so long, thought about you when I was alone at night…”

Sieghart was trembling, the feeling of his lover’s second finger entering him was both too much but not enough. But the sinful words spilling out Haurchefant’s mouth worked him up to the point he didn’t even care whether he was properly stretched out or not, he just wanted him inside him so bad.

“Yeah?” was all the bard could muster. Funny how words seemed to fail him in these situations when his whole career was built on speech and sound.

“How you’d writhe beneath my touch, crying out my name for the whole estate to hear…” He proceeded with a scissoring motion inside Sieghart before adding a third finger. “You’d beg for release and how could I ever deny you anything?”

“Gods, enough, Haurchefant! Need your cock inside me… Please, please…” Sieghart pleaded resting his head on the other’s shoulder, face flushed. Haurchefant smiled leaving kisses on the top of his head, nuzzling his hair as he retrieved his fingers.

The Elezen lifted him a bit as to line himself with his entrance. He looks to check on his lover who instantly nods at him, he presses the tip into him and lets the Hyur sink down onto him at his own pace.

Sieghart didn’t care much for patience at this point, he sat carefully but surely, Haurchefant’s cock was still stretching him but in the best way possible. He’d never taken him like this, but gods he felt divine inside him like this. The bard sank down until Haurchefant bottomed out inside, Sieghart groans with the feeling of being full and so warm all over.

“Beautiful, my love. You’re perfect.” Haurchefant praised him between grunts as Sieg adjusts himself on his lap.

Gods, Sieghart wanted nothing more than to see this man come undone. How did he manage to be so lucky? He starts moving his hips, the water slowly waving around them. The moans from Haurchefant urging him on as the man reached to grab his dick before him. A strained gasp came from the bard, his hands were all over his body, touching his member and pinching his nipples.

Sieghart tried to keep up the pace but his lover’s hands were overwhelming him to the point he felt weak. Haurchefant noticed and started to thrust upwards into the bard, earning himself strained moans. Sieg decided to press his face on the crook of the commander’s neck, bracing himself while his lover fucked him.

“Haurchef- fuck…” Sieg moans “Close…”

“Me too, dearest… Doing so well…” he groans directly next to his ear “Come for me.”

His words and the unrelenting thrusts broke him, he saw stars behind his eyes and felt the hot spurt filling him inside. He spasms a few times, breathless, before nuzzling his lover’s neck. Haurchefant reached his hand to gently caress his hair, whispering reassurance and loving words. Ishgard never felt so warm.


End file.
